Current technologies in the field of re-creation, manipulation, and presentation of acoustic data have progressed substantially in the recent times. This progress, however, has been accompanied by the growing complexity of hardware and/or software systems/tools configured for enabling users to manipulate acoustic data. This complexity has increased the time and effort required by a user to learn the tools and adequately take full advantage of the technologies, methodologies and artistic capacities. Therefore, the complexity of the tools for the manipulation of acoustic data may prevent users from fully utilizing the users' artistic ability.
Common tools for manipulating acoustic data includes software and/or hardware tools, such as Avid Pro Tools, Avid Media Composer, Adobe Premier Pro, Adobe Audition, Apple Final Cut Pro, Apple Soundtrack pro, Steinberg Cubase, and Steinberg Nuendo. Each of these tools offers a plurality of options for audio editing. Each of these tools has its respective user interface. Therefore a user's expertise in one of these tools does not imply that the user is proficient in any one of the other tools.
When it comes to the post production phase of audiovisual assets, the complexity of acoustical presentations grows, as the audio data is to be synchronized with the video data through a multitude of viewing mediums and audio formats.